


How You Play the Game

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: otw_onlinecon, Hodge Podge Challenge, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hodge Podge challenge on otw_onlinecon. The prompt was, "Changmin and/or Junsu, and bribe."

Changmin's grown used to demanding what he wants and getting it. Jaejoong calls him a brat, Yoochun takes a kiss in payment, and Yunho frequently sidetracks him with a brilliant smile in the midst of irresistible stubble, but he always walks away with what he came for.

Junsu, though, Junsu has to be cajoled. Junsu has to be _bribed_. Junsu, who has an older brother, critiques his technique and lectures him on the subtleties of extortion. Sometimes, Junsu drives him to walk away empty-handed, and the fans think _he's_ the mean one.

"Please," he says this time, in English, and realizes he's made a tactical error when Junsu narrows his eyes.

"English makes you sound more exasperated. You don't want to sound exasperated when you're asking for something, it shows how desperate you are."

"I'm not desperate!"

"Whatever. What will you give me if I say yes?"

"What do you want?"

Junsu sighs and shakes his head. "That's not how it works."

Changmin raises his chin, and he's sworn never to ask, never to act as though Junsu knows more than he does about anything, but this is driving him _crazy_. "Why don't you show me?"

Junsu smiles, edged and dangerous like their fans have rarely seen, and... _oozes_ up out of his computer chair. Changmin stands his ground as Junsu stalks toward him, and he likes where this is going, but he can't help being contrary. "Don't tell me you do this to Junho."

Junsu stops, looks absolutely revolted, then narrows his eyes again. Changmin knows he's going to pay for that one. Eventually. Right now, Junsu is busy transforming, his smile and body language shifting until he's the cutest thing Changmin has ever seen, and that includes Mangdoong in a sweater and Yunho on a sugar high.

"Changmin-ah," Junsu sing-songs, sidling up to lay his head on Changmin's shoulder and glance up sweetly through his eyelashes. "What will you give me if I say yes?"

Changmin can _feel_ his teeth rotting. He wrinkles his nose. "Hyung--"

Like that, Junsu's back to seductive. He reaches up to tangle fingers in Changmin's hair and tilt Changmin's head down. "You have to cater to your audience," he murmurs against Changmin's mouth, then _waits_.

Almost, Changmin gives in. He hates being manipulated, though, so he manages to gather himself to try to pull away. Apparently, that's what Junsu is waiting for. A little tug, and he's being kissed like Junsu hasn't seen him in a week, like maybe they won't see each other for another week and Junsu has to get it all in now. It's not true, but Changmin can't bring himself to pull away from it, from the softness of Junsu's mouth, the insistence of Junsu's tongue, the sharp taste of the tangerine Junsu had been eating at his desk.

Changmin cups Junsu's ass as the only logical course of action. Both of Junsu's hands are in his hair now, adjusting the angle, massaging his scalp. And now he's the one kissing Junsu, but he can't bring himself to care.

Then Junsu pulls back, and Changmin was running out of air, but that still doesn't mean he likes it. He growls once he's caught his breath, tugging Junsu forward again, and Junsu grins, holding his head immobile.

"What will you give me," Junsu enunciates each word carefully, "if I say yes?"

"I'll think about it," Changmin says.

Junsu laughs into the next kiss, until Changmin squeezes his ass and they end up on the floor, using their breath for better things.

Changmin never does remember what he was asking for.


End file.
